El encuentro con el tifon
by Momi-Kagamine
Summary: Algun dia se le confesaria al pelinegro y seria feliz...pero que pasaba si era rechazado por el? ...AVISO, YAOI OSEA CHICOXCHICO, S NO GUSTA NO LEAN posible lemmon mas adelante
1. Chapter 1

**Debo reconocer que esto es un pequeño experimento que se me ocurrió después de rolear toda la noche, con mi hiro-san y luego de escuchar kagamine Len no bosou! advertencia, es yaoi, osea chicoxchico...etto, eso...angela-imochan, len-kun y neruso no me maten...ya me conocen TwT soy una amante del yaoi, una maldita fujoshi ewe, y para variar amante de len xDDDDasi que no me maten quieren?**  
**En fin ni los personajes de Jonjou Romantica ni los vocaloid, me pertenecen. Si así fuera nowaki y hiro-san harían un cuarteto con len kagamine y piko utattane O/O ok lo dije y ke xDDD**

* * *

Era una mañana fría, demasiado fría, tal vez porque eran mediados de diciembre, un par de pelirrubios caminaban abrigados hasta las orejas, tenían algo en común, ambos tenían 18 años, ambos eran rubios, ambos habían nacido el 27 de diciembre, ambos tenían un reflejo similar de otro sexo, si, eran gemelos, los gemelos Kagamine.

Rin Kagamine era la gemela mayor por 4 minutos, era delgada, tenía el cabello hasta los hombros y siempre estaba sonriendo, era estudiante de odontología, estaba en su primer año, tenia un novio llamado Mikuo Hatsune y su mejor amiga era la hermana menor de este que tenia la misma edad que ella. Luego estaba Len, el gemelo menor, unos centímetros mas altos que Rin, rubio también y ambos de ojos azules, su cabello corto hasta los hombros solía amarrarlo en una coleta alta, era mas delgado que su hermana, y mucho mas tranquilo, a diferencia de Rin que era estudiante, Len se había aplazado un año ya que enfermo un poco durante el año anterior y no pudo entrar a la carrera que quería seguir, el añoraba ser un medico, quizás no uno famoso, pero si uno que pudiera ayudar al mundo.  
Se dirigían a la casa de Mikuo y Miku, mas que nada Rin, el se dirigía a la biblioteca de la ciudad a ver si podía concentrarse de una vez, quería encontrar textos de medicina o de repaso para poder pasar, aunque su motivación no era la mejor, según su hermana le faltaba personalidad para todo.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en la biblioteca un joven alto de cabello negro se encontraba leyendo un tomo sobre cirugía. Kusama Nowaki, 24 años de edad, estudiante de medicina haciendo un internado en pediatría, actualmente viviendo con su mejor amigo Hiroki Kamijou y su primo Misaki Takahashi, el joven Nowaki era un muchacho muy apacible, casi nunca se molestaba por nada y era muy trabajador. Este joven pelinegro además de la universidad y el internado, trabajaba además en una florería.  
Aun recordaba es como llego a ser un medico, gracias a Hiro-san, el le había ayudado mucho a estudiar, de hecho se conocían hace 6 años y el enamoramiento momentáneo que sufrió por su maestro fue uno de los impulsos, mas fue un amor que no llego a fraguar por el hecho de que ahora Hiro-san era la pareja del escritor Usami Akihiko, aun lo amaba en secreto, pero no perdía la esperanza de volver a enamorarse.  
Estaba perdido en esos pensamientos descuidando así su lectura, decidió estirarse un poco y vio en uno de los estantes de medicina un jovencito que aparentaba 16 años intentando alcanzar uno de los grandes volúmenes de pediatría, rió para sus adentros, era algo pequeñito para poder alcanzarlo, así que fue en su ayuda y se lo bajo sin gran problemas, al entregárselo el pequeño pelirrubio se sonrojo un montón y le agradeció.  
-Muchas gracias señor – dijo Len aun sonrojado- ser bajito no es de mucha ayuda.  
_ Jajaja, no te preocupes, pequeño, estoy para ayudarte – dijo un Nowaki alegre- como te llamas?

_Soy Kagamine Len, tengo 18, mucho gusto – dijo el ojiazul haciendo una reverencia.

_Mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki, tengo 24, el gusto es mío – dijo devolviéndole la reverencia – te gustaría compartir la mesa?

El rubio no dudo ni un segundo y se fue a sentar con Nowaki, estuvieron toda la tarde charlando y riendo de las muchas coincidencias que compartían.

* * *

**No me mateeeen, mi yo interior me obligo a hacerlo uwu, acepto tomatazos y demases owo**


	2. Sentimientos crecientes por ti!

**Bien, ahí les voy con el segundo capitulo, ayer fue solo un prologo y eso, hoy veremos que mas sale, waaaa, me siento una loca escribiendo esto puesto que no se...si lo miran bien son dos personajes que no pegan ni juntan xDD**  
**En fin, ni los personajes de Jonjou Romantica ni los vocaloid me pertenecen e.e, si fuera así, ya existiría una versión de Ike Len ka para Nowaki xD**

* * *

**Cap.2 Sentimientos crecientes por ti.**

Estaban Len y Nowaki en un local de comida rápida, después de mucho leer y de muchas preguntas y frustración de Len, este descubrió que el pelinegro era nada mas ni nada menos que un sempai suyo, Nowaki ya estaba por terminar su carrera, pero estaba emocionado de saber que jovencitos como el rubio querían ser médicos por la misma razón que el.

**Nowaki pov.**

Creo que hace mucho no reía así, y todo era producto de un muchachito muy tierno, me sorprendí bastante cuando supe que Len tiene 18 y no 16 como pensé, aunque noto que es una persona bastante mas callada de lo que en verdad aparenta, pero sinceramente eso me parece muy lindo… pero que estoy diciendo? Es un niño a mi lado, Wah no te imagines cosas raras Nowaki.

-Etto, Nowaki-sempai, ¿no esta bueno? – dijo el pelirrubio con su bebida a medio tomar- etto, si quieres puedo darte lo mío.  
-ah! No te preocupes Len-kun, solo estaba pensando- le sonreí y el rubio se sonrojo- dime, te aplazaste a propósito para poder estudiar mejor?

-Eeh?, no, lo que pasa es que soy algo enfermizo, y falte gran parte del año escolar, así que cuando di los exámenes de ingreso los di sin saber nada… en realidad sabia que no aprobaría sin haber estudiado tanto pero mi hermana insistio en que los tomara, ah, ella es estudiante de odontología –le sonrio el rubio.

-Pero ahora estas una escuela de repaso?

-Eh? No, es que mis padres no me quisieron inscribir porque saben que voy a enfermar de todos modos –bajo su mirada el pequeño rubio- de todos modos intento estudiar por mi cuenta.

"Esta es mi oportunidad" –pense –y no te gustaria que te ayudara a estudiar Len-kun? Puedo ir a tu casa si gustas.

-En serio Nowaki-sempai? Me seria de gran ayuda –me dijo el rubio- por cierto sempai, que hora es?  
-Casi las diez de la noche, ¿Por qué? –me asombro la cara que puso.

-Nowak-sempai, no quisiera despedirme –se volvio a sonrojar- demo, debo llegar a casa, o mi hermana va a matarme, y eso no seria lindo.

-No te preocupes Len-kun, ya después te llamo y nos ponemos de acuerdo, ¿si? –le sonrei, ah, definitivamente ese pequeño tenia un "no se que", que me volvia loco.

**Normal Pov.**

El pelinegro le sonreia dulcemente al rubio que lo miraba de lo mas sonrojado, Nowaki hizo ademan de levantarse de su silla, pero al hacerlo Len inconcientemente lo tomo de la manga de su chaqueta y se sonrojaba mas y mas.

-Ah! Gomen Nowaki-sempai, yo –la voz del pelirubio temblaba y sin querer tartamudeaba al hablar –yo… yo no se realmente por que lo hice, etto, vamos afuera ¿si?

Nowaki asintio un poco desconcertado, no entendia que era lo que le ocurria a Len y tal vez solo por eso sentia cada vez mas curiosidad hacia el rubio, al salir de la cafeteria se lamentaba el no poder estar mas tiempo con el pequeño, ya que de verdad queria seguir conociendolo, se despidio de el y quiso caminar, pero en ese momento no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta por completo y cuando lo vio bien se dio cuenta de que el pelirubio habia tenido la osadia de besar sus labios, no fue solo un beso, el respondio, de alguna forma se encontraba feliz porque tal vez las cosas irian como el queria, sin embargo antes de poder articular cualquier palabra el rubio ya habia salido corriendo en direccion contraria.

**Dos dias después…**

Dos noches después de aquel encuentro en la biblioteca, Len, que en ese momento estudiaba, sufria un ataque de toz producto de la exposición a la nieve, sip, ese dia volvio tarde de la biblioteca.  
Rin lo esperaba con unn sarten en la mano y el ceño fruncido, como castigo lo dejo fuera.

**Flashback.**

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas, Len Kagamine?! –ok, Rin estaba furiosa –El que nuestros padres anden en Australia no significa que puedas llegar y salirte de casa, se supone que ibas a la biblioteca por Dios, que haremos si enfermas y descuidas tu salud estupido hermano! Donde diablos tenias la cabeza?! Hey! Me estas escuchando menso?! Bien quedate afuera por idiota, después no te quejes si vuelves a enfermar.

Y fue asi como nuestro pequeño rubio fue a parar primero a un hospital para estabilizarlo, si, nuestro pequeño rubio tenia problemas para respirar, cualquier resfriado era perjudicial para los pulmones de Len, y luego directo a su cama a descansar, con una Rin haciendo de enfermera para capear la culpa de dejarlo afuera

**Fin Flashback**

**Len Pov.**

Tonta Rin, si no fuera por ella no estaria enfermo ni tendria fiebre… es cierto que en realidad yo tenia la culpa por no llegar temprano…pero, demonios! Me sentia tan a gusto ese dia que ni siquiera pense en todo lo que corri de vuelta a casa ni en lo tarde que era... yo…hacia rato que no me sentia tan relajado con una persona…bueno, es raro en si, puesto que…pues, creo que me enamore de Sempai.  
Aun muero de la vergüenza, no puedo creer que le haya besado asi tan de repente, ya no me importa si tengo que volver al hospital mañana…yo, lo volveria a ver con tal de ver a Nowaki-sempai, si le contara a nee-chan, ¿ella lo llamaria por mi? No lo creo, antes se rie y luego llama, y no estoy para eso…pero..de verdad quiero verlo, y no hallo la manera de entender estos libros tampoco…no recuerdo donde deje su numero…waaah, sera mejor que descanse, de todas formas no entiendo ni jota lo que pone aquí.

**Normal Pov.**

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en su casa, se encontraba el pelinegro…Nowaki, aquel chico pensaba en el pelirrubio, ese pequeño… que habia producido en el la misma sensación que cuando conocio a Hiro-san. Que bien que habian intercambiado numero… ese dia queria verlo, sin embargo, queria hablar con Misaki primero, que suerte que en ese momento fuera entrando a su habitación.

-Nowaki, compre helado ¿quieres? –le pregunto el ojiverde –te ocurre algo?  
-Misaki, creo que conoci a alguien, lo malo es que es menor que yo y ya nos besamos, y es muy lindo y…  
-Wowoowowo, calmate primo –le callo la boca el castaño –ordena las ideas en tu mente y luego habla tranquilo, ahora no tengo tiempo, porque me juntare con una amiga (si, hice un Misaki hetero y que e.e), cuando llegue me contaras con lujo de detalles el asunto de ese chico, por cierto, Hiroki-san no llega hoy, se quedara donde Usagi-san.

Y dicho esto el castaño salio de la habitación dejando a Nowaki solo con una copa con helado, seria tan malo que le llamara?  
Sin dudarlo mas, se comio el helado y se dispuso a marcar el numero del pelirubio.

-Moshi-moshi, habla Kagamine Len –le contesto una voz de ultratumba, una voz gangoza –en que puedo ayudarle?  
-Etto, Len-kun? Habla nowaki –dijo este de lo mas calmado  
-Se-se-se-sempai? Ah! Soy Len, es solo que estoy algo resfriado –respondio el ojiazul mas sonrojado que un tomate –que se le ofrece?

-Me preguntaba si querias ver el tema de las clases, tengo algo de tiempo libre hoy y tambien me gustaria ver como estas –dijo un Nowaki aun mas preocupado por el estado de salud del rubio –puedo ir a verte?

-Pero podria contagiarse Sempai, y después no podria trabajar bien –suspiro Len –quiere venir aun asi?  
-No te preocupes Len-kun, yo soy medico, no me enfermare –dijo aun mas calmado –que dices? Voy o no?

-Le enviare mi direccion por un mensaje si? –y sicho esto colgo el telefono.

Después de una hora de viaje en tren, el joven alto se encontraba afuera de la casa del pelirubio, le llevaba sopa y un poco de limonada para que se recuperara, cuando toco el timbre, salio una jovencita identica a Len.

* * *

**Ahora le pondre algo de suspenso y no dejare que se enteren k paso ahi hasta el siguiente capitulo, siento no actualizar, pretendia hacerlo ayer, pero lamentablemente estoy algo enferma y vine a dar a un hospital xDD nada grave, demo, permanecere aqui hasta el jueves, hasta entonces.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OHAAAAAAAAAAAA!**  
**Yyy pues, vengo después de mucho con un capitulo de esta rara historia, había otra intro que esta debajo de esta y así pueden notar que tenia el capitulo empezado hace millones, pero la verdad es que he pasado por una serie de cambios este mes, empezando por un retiro espiritual k me di y del cual volví hace poco, pero ya estoy de vuelta y con otro capitulo mas, les dejo con la intro antigua xDDD**

**-ooooooooooooooo-**

**DOMOOO!**

**Ohayou Minna-san les vengo con otro capitulo de esta penosa serie sin lectores xDDD ok no ._. Se que angela-chan y mi fujoshi-chan disfrutarán esto, aunque debo reconocer que este capitulo es mas bien, no se…ni si quiera yo se en que esta centrado xDDD, la cosa es que nos ahondaremos mas en la relación LenxNowaki. Recientemente me concentre mas en leer el manga de junjou romantica y pude ahondar en la personalidad de Nowaki, aunque se que al final será algo distorsionado e.e aun así, tratare de alargar este capitulo ya que no se si alargue mucho esta serie, tampoco se si tendrá final feliz, solo se que contendrá lemmon y muchas lagrimas y sonrisas nwn**  
**Sin mas que agregar, disfruten, ah y ya saben, vocaloid pertenece a crypton future media y los personajes de junjou romantica a nuestra querida nakamura-sensei nwn**

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Ese día era algo memorable, incluso se moriría de la vergüenza por creer algo tan bajo, sabia que su kouhai tenia una hermana, pero no le dijo que era su hermana gemela, por un segundo creía que su Len-kun se travestía. Se había quedado parado en la puerta sin saber que decir.

-¿Si? ¿A quien busca? –dijo una rubia un poco sonrojada ante el medico.

-Etto… busco a Len Kagamine, soy Kusama Nowaki, soy su tutor –dijo un poco nervioso.

-¿Tutor? Valla, eso no lo sabia, pase Kusama-san, está algo enfermo, pero le vendrá bien algo de distracción –le dijo la pequeña que tenia a un lado –por cierto, soy Kagamine Rin, gemela de Len, es un gusto.

-El gusto es mió Kagamine-san, pero prefiero Nowaki a secas –le dijo el pelinegro sonriendo –si no le molesta le traje esto a Len-kun para una recuperación mas provechosa –le dio la olla con sopa y el termo de limonada a la rubia

-Wow! Esto huele realmente bien, se lo calentare enseguida –le sonrió la pequeña rubia –por cierto, soy Rin a secas, ok? Pase a la sala mientras le aviso a mi hermano.

Cuando el pelinegro entró en la sala se encontró con dos cabezas de color turquesa y una castaña que ya conocía.

-¿Misaki? –Le preguntó asombrado –¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte primo, ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí? ¿Tan urgente es lo que debes contarme? –Lo miro el castaño –por cierto, esta es Miku Hatsune, mi novia, y el es Mikuo-kun, hermano de Miku y novio de Rin-chan.

-Mucho gusto, Miku-san, Mikuo-san, soy Kusama Nowaki, primo de Misaki –dijo sonriendo el medico –Misaki, estoy aquí precisamente por esa persona.

-¿Eh? No me digas que se trata de Rin-chan –gritó Misaki.

-Te equivocas, Misa-chan –dijo Rin sonriendo mientras salía hacia la sala –Nowaki-san no esta aquí por mi, su persona especial como tu la llamas no es otro que mi hermano.

En eso entró un muy sonrojado Len, en pijama y cubierto con una bata, todos lo miraron expectantes, como esperando a que el rubio dijera algo, Nowaki le sonrió, el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa nervioso y le saludo dándole una reverencia.  
Y se encaminaron a la habitación del rubio, donde al poco rato llegó su hermana con un plato de sopa y dos vasos de limonada tibia, Len seguía sonrojado, pero se notaba que mas que los nervios, seguía afiebrado, aunque no parecía molesto por ello, si la fiebre le había traído algo bueno, era la sopa de sempai, que por cierto estaba exquisita.

-Sinceramente, Len-kun –le sonrió tierno el pediatra –¿De verdad crees que con esa fiebre podrás estudiar?

-No –sonrió el ojiazul –pero igualmente estoy feliz, de verdad me sentó bien la sopa.

-¿Eh? ¿Solo la sopa? –lo miró con las mejillas hinchadas.

-Etto… -se sonroja –La verdad es que un poco antes de que Sempai llamara me estaba casi comiendo las uñas pensando en que quería llamar a Sempai.

-¿Enserio? –Le sonríe Nowaki –yo también quería ver a Len-kun.

-Etto… Sempai? –Dijo con la mirada baja –quería pedirte disculpas.

-¿Eh? –Lo miró asombrado el joven pelinegro –¿disculpas?

-Si… esto… yo… yo te besé a la fuerza Nowaki-sempai.

Nowaki sonrió –Ah! Eso –a lo cual Len hizo una mueca amarga, seria posible que a el no le hubiera importado? –De verdad me sorprendiste –su mano fue a la mejilla del rubio quien estaba a punto de llorar –porque estaba pensando lo mismo que tu –y dicho esto se acerco a Len y le dio un beso cargado de pasión.

El rubio casi inconscientemente le respondió y su tensión se fue de repente, ahora todo lo que importaba era Sempai, esos labios delgados pero voluptuosos, junto con los cuales se dio entre ellos una batalla con sus lenguas, de a poco Len se iba acercando mas y mas a Nowaki quedando así abrazados y con un Len cada vez mas sonrojado.  
Solo al soltarse notaron que Nowaki había atraído hacia el a su pequeño kouhai, quien tenía los ojos brillantes y la expresión dudosa.

-Sempai –susurró el pequeño –pensé que te habías molestado… pensé que jamás volvería a besar tus labios.

-Yo también creí lo mismo, y sin embargo me arme de valor para venir a verte –Nowaki lo abrazo –de verdad quería ver a Len-kun.

-Muchas gracias por venir, Nowaki-sempai, de verdad me sentía solo aquí, más al sentir tantas risas en la sala, pero ahora ya me siento acompañado otra vez, y … -al pequeño le entró un absceso de tos en ese momento y no pudo seguir hablando ya que se ahogaba.

Siempre era así, cuando se hallaba en la condición de resfriado todo iba directo a sus pulmones, lo cual siempre era un tanto engañoso, ya que como su enfermedad tenia recaídas y aparentes recuperaciones, a veces tendía uno a descuidar, sin embargo Nowaki actuó rápido al ir a la sala a buscar su maletín y pedirle a Rin una fuente con agua y un paño para ponerle en la frente, no le tomó mucho estabilizarlo, pero el gemelo estaba tan cansado tanto mental como físicamente que se quedó profundamente dormido, por lo cual el medico optó por irse a casa, despidiéndose del rubio con un beso en la frente y saludando a los otros con una reverencia y se marchó.

-oooooooooooooooo-

Sin mas cayó la noche, en la residencia Kagmine las cosas estaban, mas calmas, los hermanos Hatsune se habían marchado a casa y Misaki se había marchado junto con el medico, una rubia miraba por la ventana de la habitación de su hermano, aun meditaba los hechos de la tarde… Kusama Nowaki, ese nombre le resultaba familiar, lo sabía, y sabía además que lo había escuchado varias veces de Tsumori-san, el medico de Len, siempre hablaba de lo capaz que era Kusama-sensei, y que era una lastima que lo enviaran a Norteamérica, ¿sería ese Nowaki-san?  
Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que su hermano se removía, seguía pálido pero se notaba que le había bajado la fiebre, volvía a respirar normalmente y sus pupilas ya no estaban dilatadas… volvía a estar a salvo por el momento.

-¿Len? –Dijo abrazándolo –¿ya estas bien? ¿No te duele nada?

-No, Rin, ya estoy mejor –sonrió sonrojado –Rin… etto, y Sempai?

-¿Nowaki-san? El fue a casa junto con Misa-chan, aunque me dijo que ante cualquier problema le llamáramos –dijo la rubia y noto como su hermano se sonrojaba mas –Len, no quiero ser una entrometida, pero… ¿Cómo conociste a Nowaki-san?

-Yo –dijo Len –¿Recuerdas el día que llegue tarde de la biblioteca? Ese día intentaba estudiar por mi cuenta un libro de pediatría, y no podía alcanzarlo, me frustré, y cuando estaba por tirar la esponja apareció Sempai y me lo alcanzó, ya viste lo alto que es.

-¿sientes algo por el, Len? –Lo miró su hermana seriamente –no, no me mires así, no es que me moleste, solo quiero confirmarlo.

-Rin –se sonrojó el rubio –yo, aun no puedo decir nada, ya que aun no se que es lo que siento por Sempai, solo se que yo, etto –se sonrojó mas –yo besé a Sempai y el me besó hoy, así que no se como están las cosas, no me desagradó.

La rubia sonrió y abrazo su hermano, el siempre había sido una persona tierna, pero cabe recalcar que además había sido serio y callado, cualquiera diría que era un descariñado, pero no era así, ellos venían de una familia acomodada, al nacer hombre sus padres habían puesto todas sus expectativas en el, el debía llevar sobre sus hombros la empresa de su padre una vez terminara sus estudios, el debía ser el fuerte de los dos gemelos, el debía ser un líder, sin embargo, el destino lo hizo diferente, lo hizo con un cuerpo débil, lo hizo enfermizo y así pasó a ser el hijo enfermo de los Kagamine, el que no podían sacar a ningún lado porque podía enfermarse, la vergüenza de la familia, el que hizo que toda la responsabilidad recayera en Rin.  
Ella debería odiarlo o incluso ignorarlo, porque así se lo inculcaron, ella era la hermana perfecta, apitaba del equipo de fútbol femenino y también primera en casi todas las materias, no tenia necesidad de estudiar y fue criada como hija única, sin embargo los gemelos son curiosos, ella nunca ignoró a Len, Len era su preciado hermano gemelo, aquella persona que ella se esforzaría por proteger porque sus padres irresponsables lo habían desamparado.  
Ahora lo tenia entre sus brazos y sonreía, era la primera vez que lo veía sonrojado a ese punto, tartamudeando, nervioso, que le negara que le gustaba Nowaki-san y ella lo abofeteaba por mentiroso, nunca lo había visto tan feliz y estaba contenta por eso.

-Len, te deseo lo mejor –le dijo su hermana –ya sabes que el amor es impredecible, solo no lo dejes pasar.

-No se porque lo dices, onee-chan, pero agradezco el consejo –le dijo el rubio –volveré a dormir, buenas noches.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Era otro día mas en el hospital central, 2 rubios se encontraban en la sala de espera, Len tenia control con Tsumori-san ese día, y estaba aburrido, le molestaban los controles porque el doctor era arrogante y además siempre que iba lo molestaba por su estado, le costaba creer que ese pelmazo fuera un pediatra.  
-Rin, ¿no puedo dejar esto para otro día? –Dijo Len con voz de aburrimiento –no me gusta este lugar, me aburre ese doctor.

-Ni hablar, no escaparas, ya el mes pasado escapaste, esta vez no lo harás.

Dentro de la consulta se hallaba un doctor, junto con una enfermera, preparando las fichas y poniéndolas por orden alfabético cuando una en especial llamó su atención, su cara fue de asombro al ver la ficha del rubio.

-Kagamine Len, eh? –dijo el medico –visita este lugar cada mes si no presenta una emergencia, sería demasiada coincidencia, enfermera, llame a este chico.

-Si, sensei –la enfermera salió a la sala de espera –Kagamine Len-sama, Kagamine Len-sama, Kusama-sensei lo verá ahora, por favor entre.

-Ku-Kusama-sensei?! –Len abrió los ojos, miró a Rin y sonrió –ya vuelvo hermana, ese nombre me da confianza –y entró casi corriendo.

-Hai, hai –suspiró cansada su hermana –solo no te decepciones si no es el.

El rubio entró casi corriendo a la consulta, su suposición era real, se trataba del pelinegro, quien al verlo sonrió y le abrio los brazos incitándole un abrazo.

-¡Sempai! –Dijo lanzándosele a los brazos –¿tu me atenderás desde ahora?

-¡Sip! –Dijo con una sonrisa –Tsumori-sempai me transfirió algunos de sus pacientes habituales y me cayó de sorpresa tu ficha, ¿no es genial?

-Sin ofender, Sempai, pero Tsumori-sensei es un poco descuidado –dijo con una mueca de burla –nunca sabe cuando callarse.

-Ja, ja ja, ¿en serio?

-Siempre se burla de mi situación y de cómo me resfrío a cada rato.

Después de esa charla Nowaki se puso manos a la obra examinando a Len, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, excepto por un extraño ruido que hacia el pecho de Len al respirar, como un silbido, no le gustaba para nada, y por lo mismo le tomó un par de radiografías y muestras de sangre para verificar.

-No te preocupes, de aquí a mañana estarán listos tus exámenes, no debe ser nada que no se pueda solucionar, así que puedes volver mañana con Rin-san, estoy aquí desde las 11.

-Ok –sonrió el ojiceleste –Sempai, con respecto a las clases, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos mañana? A la hora que te parezca.

-Pues mi turno termina a las 4, y que me deben horas que hice el otro di, si no se complican las cosas aquí podría estar allá como a las 5.

-Entonces vendré aquí como a esa hora por los exámenes para recogerte –le dio un beso fugaz en la boca y se despidió –nos vemos mañana, Sempai.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

En la cas Hatsune reinaba la paz, y también la diversión, ya que los gemelos Kagamine se encontraban ahí después de los exámenes de Len, y por lo visto se reían en grande molestando un poco al rubio que en ese momento traía su cara de un rojo brillante.

-Vamos, Len-kun, admítelo, te gusta el primo de Misa-chan, ¿no? –Reía Mikuo –admítelo antes de que Misa-chan llegue para que no le pueda contar.

-Cállense y déjenme en paz, no admitiré ni negare nada y menos si viene Misaki en camino! –Gritó Len –¡Deja de molestar Mikuo!

-Ya, ya bájale, Lenny –le dijo Miku –no es que queramos molestarte, de verdad queremos ayudar, y teniendo a mi Misa-chi es mas fácil.

-No es que no me guste –dijo apenado –tampoco puedo decir que me gusta, es confuso… muy confuso, porque nunca me ha gustado nadie, sin embargo cuando estoy con Sempai me siento tranquilo, me siento en paz –dijo y tocaron el timbre –me siento en mi hogar.

-Eso quiere decir que te gusta mi primo –dijo Misaki que venia entrando y saludo a Miku con un beso –no te preocupes, vas bien encaminado, Nowaki-nii no ha hecho otra cosa que hablar de ti las ultimas 3 semanas.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se sonrojó el rubio –¿lo dices en verdad o solo quieres molestarme, Misaki?

-¿y que gano yo con mentirte? Yo solo estoy contando lo que se, de todos modos estoy de parte de ambos, hacia rato que no lo veía tan contento, antes de conocerte estaba obsesionado con nuestro otro compañero de piso, que ya tiene pareja, no sabes lo triste que estaba, solo por eso ya tienen mi apoyo.

-Pero, Sempai no me ha hablado de amor, es mas, todos nuestros choques son espontáneos –se sonrojo el pelirubio –talvez yo me este haciendo ideas equivocadas, no quiero pasar mi limite.

-Relájate, Lenny –lo abrazó por la espalda Rin –aun es muy pronto para saberlo, se conocen hace poco… el tiempo lo dirá –a lo que el rubio puso cara de tristeza –¿Qué ocurre hermanito?

-Yo no quería que me vieran en esta faceta, pero no puedo evitarlo, es así y aunque me cuesta admitirlo –tartamudeaba –yo… yo… siento amor por Sempai… quiero a Nowaki-sempai –se paró y salió en dirección a su casa.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Otro día normal en la clínica, el pelinegro apenas comenzaba su turno y ya en su consulta tenia varios resultados, junto con los de Len que fue los primeros en mirar, pensando que todo iba bien, fue tal la sorpresa… que corrió a buscar el historial medico del Kagamine menor, era alarmante, porque tenia un resultado triste, tomó su teléfono y contacto a la gemela mayor, debían actuar ya, una vez quedando antes que con el rubio se dirigió a una sala de descanso donde poder pensar, se encontró con su sempai Tsumori, que estaba fumando ahí.

-Ah, Nowaki –le sonrió el pediatra mayor –como va todo? Te familiarizaste con los pacientes?

-Pues si, sempai, pero tengo ciertas dudas aun –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Dudas? –lo miro incrédulo.

-Como le dices a un paciente que se va a morir sin que resulte tan mal?

-Es una pregunta algo complicada –dijo exhalando humo –creo que a todos nos asusta un poco la muerte, pero siempre es mejor preparar al paciente desde un principio y decírselo directamente.

-Pero –bajo la mirada –Y si ese paciente es alguien importante para ti? Como le dices a alguien que de a poco vas queriendo que no vivirá mucho?

-Kusama Nowaki –Tsumori lo miró fijamente –ya se donde va esa pregunta y la respuesta es exactamente la anterior, pero aun así esa pregunta tuvo un motivo, por lo tanto te lo diré ahora, intenta no encariñarte con ningún paciente, si lo haces cometerás errores de los que podrías arrepentirte con respecto a su tratamiento, si cometes cualquier error, te costara caro, por lo tanto, no desarrolles sentimientos por tu paciente por mas linda y tierna que sea –en eso aparece una enfermera.

-Kusama-sensei, lo busca una señorita en recepción, es con urgencia.

-Muchas gracias, ya voy –con la mirada perdida –gracias por el consejo Sempai, con su permiso –y salio de la habitación seguido por la mirada del otro doctor.

Al llegar a recepción estaba ahí la rubia mayor con cara de preocupación, la llamada del medico la había preocupado de sobremanera, y no solo por el hecho de que el medico la llamara a ella, sino porque le hizo esconderlo de Len ¿tan grave era?

-Rin-san, que bueno que estas aquí –le dijo el pediatra –es importante que decidamos que haremos, ya que la vida de tu hermano esta en juego.

-¿Qué quiere decir Nowaki-san? –Dijo la rubia tapándose la boca -¿mi hermano no esta bien?

-No, ya sabíamos que tenia una enfermedad degenerativa, estudie su ficha y el asunto de su fibrosis, sus pulmones se están endureciendo y aunque drenemos y tratemos la zona habrán peques problemas, puede que si se hace un transplante mejore, pero como es joven no estará entre los primeros de la lista de transplantes, no debe alterarse ni agitarse ya que eso solo traerá mas tos.

-¡Len! –Rin lloró –no es justo, ¡no es justo! ¡¿Por qué?! El es un niño bueno… ¿Qué hizo para merecer esto? Nowaki-san, no hay que decirle nada aun, si lo hacemos colapsará y será peor, por favor dígale que el soplo era por el resiente resfriado… por favor.

-Se oye horrible, pero te iba a pedir lo mismo, no quiero verlo mas triste, y menos por algo que el no pidió –dijo el medico abrazando a la rubia.

-Entonces tendremos que quedar en eso.

Así fue como guardaron el secreto, sin pensar que se avecinaba una tormenta.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo-

**ok minna, aqui acaba el capitulo, mas suspenso, creo que casi siento ganas de no salvar a Len, pero mi imoto-chan angela tiene razon, si mato a Len es como matar a un perro en una pelicula xDDDDD**

**Enn fin, los dejo de nuevp quizas hasta cuando xDD matta nee**


End file.
